Surprise
by MadoHomu
Summary: Sayaka thought that her surprise Birthday party for Homura was the best idea ever. The Birthday girl begged to differ. MadoHomu


Surprise

Sayaka thought that her surprise Birthday party for Homura was the best idea ever. The Birthday girl begged to differ. MadoHomu

* * *

Homura continued running down the street with her pink frail skirt and black shirt, having large yellow block letters saying "I love myself."

It was just 7pm, the time where she should be watching spongebob with Madoka on the phone and laughed at everything Patrick does. They both love the show and they wished they could watch it together. But they lived over 0.00073 kilometers away and it was impossible since the Capulet family always hated the Montague family. Having a distant and secret relationship is hard.

She was released late from school because she stayed back at the toilet crying over her failing relationship for 5 seconds and the Principle hated it. So she had to stay back until 7 in school, in an air-conditioner room with free popcorn and buffet table and a pile of fantastic movies that haven't been released in the world then she can go back home. Homura sighed, she missed home.

But there was something wrong. Homura started slowing down her steps and began walking instead as she stared at the deserted road.

_Where did everyone go? _She pondered before a thought ran through her mind. _Could it be that today Spongebob is going to reveal the crabby patty formula? SHIT, OH SHIT. If i missed that episode, I will be left out in the world._

She started sprinting again until she reached to the corner of the road. She would have continued running, but the road was blocked. Not by police, but by human.

Piles of people were piling up together, on the floor and having their eeys closed with some ketchap on their face. Homura dash forward and bent down to feel the pulse. It was beating.

"Dumb people. Crabby Patty is alive yet you guys are moon-tanning." Homura arolled her eyes and jumped onto the bodies. She could hear soft grunts behind her but who are they? They doesn't matter in her life either so why should she care?

She heard another grunt and she looked down at the thing she stepped to realize it was Sayaka's face. Oh well, she doesn't care for her either.

She continued walking until she saw a hand underneath the pile of not-dead bodies. She moved closer and closer until she saw that plastic-straw engagement ring she made for Madoka 80 hours ago. She screamed.

"Madoka! Is that you? Madoka?" She yelled, pushing off and rolled other people's body away until there revealed was the redhead, Kyoko lying ontop of Madoka.

"Faking dead? I'll make sure you are dead." Homura blurted and rolled Kyoko over until she went crashing into a cat and the cat suffocate her with it's lovely paws.

"Madoka are you alright? Are they fat?" Homrua shook Madoka' shoulder but she didn't reply. "Madoka?" Homura continued calling out her name over and over again but she still didn't reply.

"Don't leave me..." Tears swelling in Homura's purple eyes. "I need you Madoka, don't leave me!"

A drop of dramatic tear fell and the tear turned into slow motion until it fell into Madoka's eyes and made it as though Madoka was the one crying. Homura bawled and hugged Madoka's body, rubbing her nose into her chest, coughing and sneezing at the same time.

"Homura."

The said girl looked up to find Madoka looking down at her with a lovely smile.

"Madoka! You're alive!" Homura cried out and hugged her even tighter, compressing Madoka's boobs and making it looked bigger but not as big as 1/89 of Mami's boob.

"Happy Birthday!"

Everyone started standing up and clapping aand popping streamers and fireworks lit up the sky. One of the fireworks hit Kyubi, who was intending to ask Madoka for her wish to become a Magica girl and it was killed.

"My birthday?" Homura pointed to herself.

"Silly, yes it is." Madoka smiled.

"Yay." Homura said.

"This is my idea for the birthday party, it's it great? Here's the cake" Sayaka brought a vanilla cake that Homura hate and approached her with 45 candles on it. Homura smiled in gratitude and stepped forward.

"Here, make a wish." Sayaka nodded her head. Kyoko nodded too. She was revived as her soul wnet and killed Hitomi and replaced her life to hers.

"OMG, Sayaka you are an asshole. I wish you guys just die except for Madoka for scaring me like that." Homura bawled and blew the candle.

In an instant, everyone on the street collapsed on the ground, along with the cake Sayaka was holding and it splattered over her face. Homura jumped over to everyone and touched their neck, a strong wind blew by and she cooly stood up from her position, her head hung low.

"Everyone..." She muttered solemnly before looking up with a bright smile and a thumbs up. "Everyone is dead yo!" She exclaimed.

"Not me!" Madoka fly towards Homura and landed on Mami's boob and experiences a trampoline moment. "I always loved you, Homura." And Madoka took Homura's cheek and plunged down a kiss. Madoka has the advantage to look more assertive and stuff because she was 89 cm taller than Homura thanks to Mami's boobs.

"Me too." Homura blinked away the tears and continued her kiss.

"Actually I'm not dead, and I would kill you if it wasn't the fact that you didn't wear any panties under your skirt, Madoka." Mami snickered.

Madoka laughed and jumped, slamming right on Mami's boob. The blonde officially died.

"I'm sorry that she violated you." Homura glared at the dead blonde before looking at Madoka. "I will never leave you even if you were violated."

"I'm not violated, silly. But I WILL leave YOU, if you don't change your clothes to "I love Madoka" immediately in 52 years"

Homura panicked and cried. But Madoka took Homura's cheek again and gave another soft and pleasuring kiss. "Of course it's a bluff. Why would I ever leave you, silly."

"Thank you, you have no idea what I'll do if you leave me."

They lived happily ever after. They went to the next town and adopted a baby boy, naming it Ash as he set off when he was 10 to search for another 6729302689 Pokemon. Madoka and Homura died together after Ash married Pikachu and ditched Misty.

* * *

A/N

This was CashBanky's idea. Not for MadoHomu of course, but for something else. It doesn't matter actually. She's gonna kill me anyway.

I want to express my apologies and gratitude to CashBanky who read till the end without coming to my house and set it on fire.  
At least this is MadoHomu yo.


End file.
